A rainy day
by Hideki-Kousui
Summary: Porque estaban en la flor de su juventud y eso no era más que un simple día lluvioso más. Un día más en su sencilla pero feliz vida.


Los personajes y la historia de Yuri! on Ice NO me pertenecen. Esta historia es de fans, para fans y sin fines lucro.

* * *

Hacia frio, llovía y las nubes grises los privaban de los rayos del sol que se ocultaba en el mar. Dentro de la casa de aguas termales el ambiente era cálido, calmado -a pesar de los gritos de Yurio- y cómodo. Yuuri se movía de un lado a otro de la cocina, cortando vegetales y calentando té. Se acercó a la entrada de la cocina y asomando la mitad de su cuerpo llamo al rubio que gritaba como desquiciado al videojuego con el que se entretenía.

-Yurio ¿quieres té o chocolate?

-¡CHOCOLATE! –Grito de regreso sin dejar de jugar. El chico de lentes rio un poco y regreso a la cocina.

-Victor, ¿puedes ver si ya está la sopa?

-Haai~

Siguieron cocinando y al cabo de unos minutos tenían la mesa puesta para tres personas. El Onsen estaba vacío, estaban en esa época del año en la que casi no había clientela, los padres de Yuuri, dueños de las aguas termales, habían salido a ver a unos parientes y su hermana aún no llegaba.

Lograron que Yurio dejara de jugar en lo que comían y lo convencieron de quitar el juego para ver la televisión, aunque el rubio había recurrido a su psp y ahora estaban los tres acurrucados viendo la televisión -al menos dos de ellos lo hacían-.

-Parece que no dejara de llover pronto. –Comento el chico de lentes tomando un poco de té. -Yurio ¿te quedas a dormir?

-Aha. –Musito el rubio recargado a su izquierda sin quitar su vista del juego.

-¿No vas a preguntarme a mi si me voy a quedar, Yuuri~? –Canturreo el peli plata recargado a su derecha.

-Victor se queda casi todas las noches. –Comento el rubio sin intensiones y aun sin verlos.

-Yurio también se queda casi todas las noches. –Contesto el peli plata mirándolo feo.

-Yo no me quedo a lo que tú te quedas.

-Aaahhh~ ¿No estarás celoso de que pase tiempo con Yuuri?

-¿Porque tendría celos de que te acuestes con tu novio?

-¿Podría ser que te sientes solo ahora que paso más tiempo aquí?

-Victor, Yurio, basta.

-Yuu~ri, nuestro niño necesita amor~

-No soy su hijo.

-Victor déjalo en paz, por una vez esta calmado.

-Humm... –El más alto hiso un pequeño puchero y movió su brazo que hasta entonces abrazaba al otro chico de la cintura y la llevo a su rostro girándolo hacia él. -¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres a nuestro hijo antes que a mí?

-Nunca dije eso. –Respondió viéndolo serio.

-Que no soy su hijo. –Repitió el rubio siendo ignorado.

-Entonces ¿porque estas de su lado?

-No estoy del lado de nadie.

-¿Seguro?.

Café y azul se encontraron en un pequeño duelo de miradas, ninguno quería ceder ante el otro, mostrando determinación en su postura, por más ridícula que fuera. Hasta que Yuuri sonrió.

-Me sorprende que aun te enceles por cosas como estas. –Su brazo izquierdo, que abrazaba a Yurio, se movió hasta que con la punta de los dedos toco el mentón del mayor. –Bien lo dijiste, es nuestro niño pero no por eso te estoy dando menos atención. –Otro "que no soy su hijo" quiso escapar de la boca de Yurio pero lo dejo pasar. –Además, a ti te doy una atención "especial", ¿no es así?

-A veces eres malvado, Yuuri. –Le dijo Victor sonriendo igual y acercándose para besarlo. Yurio dejo de jugar y se metió en medio del beso para abrazarse de la cintura del japonés.

-Tengo sueño. –Mascullo ocultando su cara en su brazo.

-Vamos a dormir. –Dijo Yuuri en tono suave acariciando su cabeza, como una madre.

Nunca lo diría, al menos no en voz alta, pero estaba celoso. Primero, el japonés se "llevo" a su primo y cuando se encariño con él estos dos comenzaron a salir dejándolo de lado. Yuuri actuaba, a su parecer, como una madre la mayor parte del tiempo, y eso lo molestaba. Porque Victor estaba con él, iba con él a todos lados, podía abrazarlo cuando quisiera, podía besarlo cuando quisiera, podía decirle que lo quería y el otro correspondería con el mismo sentimiento. Solo en esos momentos en los que estaban solos era en los que podía dejar salir lo que quería realmente. Quería a Yuuri, no de la misma forma que Victor, pero era un cariño especial también y quería poder compartirlo, aunque le daba verguenza.

Los tres fueron al cuarto del japonés y tendieron un futan en el piso para Yurio, aunque por lo general el rubio alegaba querer dormir en la cama esta vez decidió estar demasiado somnoliento como para discutir y solo se acostó a dormir. Victor y Yuuri solo se acomodaron en la cama, como hacían cada que estaban juntos.

El sonido de la tenue lluvia golpeando la ventaba los ayudo a dormir más rápido. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cuando la lluvia arrecio y tampoco de que habían olvidado avisarle a Mari usar su llave de la puerta trasera.

Sí. Otro día común y corriente para el trio de jóvenes. Otra tarde que pasaban juntos. Otra pequeña y aniñada discusión sin sentido que era solo para divertirse. Eran jóvenes, y lo mejor estaba por venir.

* * *

Primer fanfic que publico~ me siento tan realizada xD La verdad ya lo tenia pero no me animaba a subirlo. Por favor, si alguien encuentra algún horror o algún otro aspecto que crean deberia mejorar, avisenme. Si leyeron hasta aqui, muchas, muchas gracias y que tengan bonito día/tarde/noche~ Hideki~


End file.
